Individualized Education Program (IEP) and Collaboration
PEOPLE WHO SHOULD ATTEND THE IEP TEAM MEETING ' Parents (Wellner) (Valle), Special Educator, general educators, local education agency representative, a person who can interpret evaluation results, student when appropriate, translator if needed, other knowledgeable persons whom the parents or school may invite (Polloway) '''TYPES OF ASSESSMENT AND TESTING NEEDED FOR THE IEP ' Cognitive Assessments, Academic Assessment, State/Standardized Testing, Achievement Assessments, Class Assessments, Work Samples, and Teacher Observations are used to assess the strengths and needs of a student for whom an IEP is being prepared. Formal assessments require parental permission to be administered. Assessments that may be considered, among others, include: Wechsler Individual Achievement Test, Third Edition WIAT-III; Woodcock–Johnson Tests of Cognitive Abilities; Qualitative Reading Inventory-4; Brigance Assessments; and California Achievement Test. '''RECOMMENDATIONS TO HELP FAMILIES GAIN A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE IEP PROCESS The IEP process is a way for you and the school to talk about your child’s needs and to create a plan to meet those needs. The IEP meeting is somewhat formal. By law, certain people must attend – listed above. People will talk about your child’s strengths and needs and the type of educational program that would be appropriate. It may include academic skills, social skills, daily living skills, sensory skills, communication skills, mobility, and/or vocational skills. The school must hold the meeting to develop your child’s IEP within 30 calendar days of when your child is found eligible for special education services. The IEP must be reviewed at least once every 12 months and revised as necessary. You may ask for an IEP meeting anytime. Transition planning part of the IEP process to prepare for the student’s move to adult life. A student may attend IEP meetings. The school must schedule the meeting so you can come, inform you of the meeting, and inform you of your rights and where to find help understanding them. Your child’s academic, developmental, behavioral, social, and functional needs will be addressed. The need for assistive technology services and devices will be considered. Progress Reports will be provided on a schedule included in the IEP. The Center for Information and Resources is an excellent site for parents to gain an understanding of the IEP process. INFORMATION ON DEVELOPING APPROPRIATE GOALS AND OBJECTIVES FOR THE IEP ''' The annual goals section of the IEP builds on your child’s present levels of academic achievement and functional performance. Evaluation criteria are written in objective, measurable terms with target dates for achievement. Modifications, services and supports (including technology, one on one aides, and training) for your child to be successful are identified, as well as the frequency of the supports to be provided, and the least restrictive environment for your child’s education. '''INFORMATION ON HOW THE GOALS AND OBJECTIVES AFFECT THE CURRICULAR DESIGN The goals and objectives for a student are based on the state standards for the general education curriculum. Many of the supports a special needs student requires are provided when the Universal Design for Learning (UDL) is used in an inclusion classroom. The standards are the same for general education students and for special needs students. The delivery of the instruction and the methods of assessment are differentiated for special needs students but in ways that often also benefit the general education students. 'TYPES OF SERVICE MODELS FOR CO TEACHING AND INCLUSION CLASSROOMS, PROS AND CONS ' Collaboration of a multidisciplinary team returns the most benefits to the special needs student. The team members become consultants in the planning and delivery of instruction. The model for the actual instruction that is gaining attention and use is the co teaching model, which partners a general education teacher and a special educator in an inclusion classroom, which combines general education students and special needs students. Differentiated instruction is planned ad delivered by the team based on the students’ profiles. The benefits two teachers know each students’ strengths/needs (cognitive, academic, social, behavior) and strategies for development; Instruction, including differentiated and specialized, can be delivered; student see modelling of healthy workplace behaviors for their futures; peer instruction can be integrated; two “consultants” bring more expertise to 21st century instruction. (Beninghof) The cons of the co teaching model include: Identifying enough time to collaborate and plan; assessing as you go for feedback; maintaining parity of teachers (Stivers); planning for conflict and resolution process; and building trust in colleagues.